Really Really
by deushiikyungie
Summary: [FbrKm ff] Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka buah dari hasil penantiannya akan semanis ini- ChanChen/ChanDae GS!Dae.. RnR juseyeo...


**Tittle : Really Really**

 **Author : Febri Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Jongdae (Girl) and Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GS,Romance,Angst**

 **BG Music : AOA-Really Really**

"..." : Conversation usual

" _ **..."**_ : Lyric

" _..."_ : Flashback

 **HAPPY READING!**

Jongdae keluar dengan sebuah gitar di punggungnya. Setelah ia mengunci rumahnya, ia langsung berangkat menuju ke tempat kerjanya saat ini. Setelah tadi bersantai dan menjadi sloth seharian, malam ini saatnya dia kembali bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri

Jongdae adalah lulusan dari Seoul National University jurusan seni Musik. Sekarang, ia bekerja menjadi guru musik di Seoul Of Performing Arts High School. Ia cukup disenangi oleh para murid karena umurnya masih muda dan cukup manis. Selain bekerja sebagai guru, ia juga bekerja sambilan menjadi penyanyi di cafe milik seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Jongdae kehilangan orang tuanya karena kebakaran yang melanda rumahnya di Daejeon saat ia tengah melancarkan pidato kelulusannya, orang tua Jongdae memang berhalangan hadir karena sang ayah tengah sakit keras. Namun, Jongdae tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi

Tring!

"Oh! Selamat datang~" sapa seorang pelayan dengan ramah

"Kau selalu seperti itu saat aku datang, aku bukan pelanggan Jongin-ah" ucap Jongdae

"Tapi eonni adalah pekerja favorit Luhan oppa, jadi aku harus selalu seperti itu untuk calon kakak iparku" jawab Jongin

"Dia sudah mempunyai Minseok eonni, kau ini" balas Jongdae

"Arraseo... aku hanya bercanda, lagipula eonni kan hanya menunggu pangeran tiang listrik itu" jawab Jongin

Jongdae membuka tas gitarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar putih,"Dia punya nama Jongin-ah"

"Arraseo arraseo" ucap Jongin sebal

"Dia sedang sensitif karena habis bertengkar dengan pacar albinonya" sahut seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang langsung merangkul Jongin

"Dia dulu yang memulai. Dia mengacuhkanku" jawab Jongin cepat

Jongdae tersenyum,"Sudahlah Baekhyun-ah, berhenti mengganggunya. Dan untukmu Jongin, segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sehun kalau kau tidak mau kehilangannya. Pertengkaran itu ujian untuk kalian dan harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin kalau tidak mau mendapat akibat yang fatal. Meskipun kau yeoja dan tak bersalah, minta maaflah terlebih dahulu juga tidak apa. Terkadang, lelaki akan tersentuh dengan sikap seperti itu. Jangan jadi pengecut " jelas Jongdae

"Sepertimu. Kau bahkan tidak berani mengatakan apapun sehingga ia pergi. Dan selama 3 tahun ini kau begitu bodoh karena terus menunggunya yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai tunangan" sahut Baekhyun

Jongdae tersenyum miris,"Dan kita akan menyanyikan lagu tentang itu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan sehingga kau menangisi kebodohanmu dan bangkit. Lama-lama aku kesal melihatmu seperti ini" jawab Baekhyun

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian cepat naik ke panggung, semua orang sudah menunggu kalian" sahut Jongin lalu mendorong kedua gadis itu menuju panggung

Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengacak rambut Jongin bersamaan sebelum naik ke atas panggung

"Selamat malam semua! Kali ini kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang. Tapi mungkin dia tidak ada disini. Jadi, silahkan menikmati penampilan kami" ucap Jongdae lalu tersenyum

Tanpa Jongdae sadari, Baekhyun tersenyum saat menemukan seseorang yang baru masuk ke cafe dengan terengah-engah

 _ **[BH] Since you left me**_

 _ **I feel so cold and all alone**_

 _ **[JD] Every night I cried and cried**_

 _ **Without you I can do nothing**_

Jongdae menutup matanya saat ia mulai menyanyi. Bayang-bayang sahabat yang ia cintai dan ia nanti selama ini langsung menari-nari di otaknya. Jongdae tidak bohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menangis setiap malam, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya

 _ **[BH] Sinaesmureun joljol heureugo bamhaneure byeoreun banjjagigo**_

 _(The brook is murmuringThe twinkling starts in the night sky)_

 _ **Gwitturami sori nae gaseumeul seollege haneunde**_

 _(The sound of the crickets makes my heart flutter)_

 _ **[JD] Wae jakku nunmul naneun geolkka nega manhi bogo sipeoseo**_

 _(But why are tears coming? Because I miss you so much)_

 _ **Naneun tto i noraereul bulleoyo**_

 _(I'm singing this song again)_

 _ **[BH] Bogo sipeoyo nan nega [JD] Oneulttara deo**_

 _(I miss you even more today)_

 _ **[BH] Saenggagi nayo jakkuman [JD] Babo gatgedo**_

 _(_ _I'm thinking of you, always, like a fool_ _)_

 _ **[BH] Irae bwatja amu soyongeopsdaneun geol aljiman**_

 _(I know there's no use But I can't help)_

 _ **[JD] Jakku neol chajneun nae mam eotteokhae**_

 _(my heart that looks for you)_

" _Chanyeol-ah..."_

" _Jongdae-ah..."_

 _Keduanya langsung tertawa saat mereka memanggil nama masing-masing secara bersamaan_

" _Baiklah kau dulu. Sepertinya kau sangat senang" goda Jongdae_

 _Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya,"Kau tahu? Aku... aku akan pindah ke London! Aku akan tinggal disana dan mengurus perusahaan ayahku disana!"_

 _DEG!_

 _Jongdae sempat kaget, namun berhasil ia tutupi dengan senyum,"Baguslah. Bukankah itu impianmu? Selamat!" ucap Jongdae senang_

" _Terima kasih, tapi selain itu... Aku... Aku... Aku akan bertunangan!"_

 _Bagai tersambar petir, Jongdae terdiam dan senyum perlahan memudar. Sejujurnya, Jongdae sangat menyuka– ah tidak, mencintai sahabatnya yang satu ini. Niat hati ingin menyatakan hari ini, namun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu senang tadi membuat Jongdae mengurungkan niatnya. Dan ia juga harus rela melihat Chanyeol bersama orang lain_

" _Kau melamun? Apa kau tidak senang aku pergi ke London? Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku" ucap Chanyeol sedih_

 _Jongdae tersadar lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol,"Aku mendengarkanmu dan aku sangat senang malah. Semoga kau bahagia di London sana. Tapi... itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak-tidak. Aku janji akan menemuimu kembali bersama keluarga baruku mungkin?"_

" _Kau menyebalkan" cibir Jongdae_

 _ **[BH] Jinjja nan nega joha jinjja neol neomu saranghae**_

 _(I really like you, I really love you so much)_

 _ **[JD] Jinjja [BH] Neomu bogo sipeo geudaeyeo eodi gatnayo**_

 _(I really miss you, where did you go?)_

 _ **[JD] Jjinjja nan neoppuniya jinjja nan nega piryohae**_

 _(I really only have you, I really need you)_

 _ **D**_ _ **orawa jwo**_

 _(Come back to me)_

 _ **[BH] Ye ye ye ye ye ye**_

 _ **[JD] Nan jinjja ([BH] Nan jinjja) nega neomu johdan mariya**_

 _(I really like you so much)_

 _ **Ye ye ye ye ye ye**_

 _ **[BH] Nan jinjja ([JD] Nan jinjja) neol neomu saranghae**_

 _(I really love you so much)_

 _ **[JD]teong teong bieojyeo beorin geori wi**_

 _(On this empty street)_

 _ **[BH] deonggeureoni naman udukeoni**_

 _(I'm just standing here)_

 _ **[JD] seo isseo neowa geotdeon golmokgiri**_

 _(The alleyway we used to walk together)_

 _ **[BH] rido eoduwotni neowa hamkkeil ttae mollasseo**_

 _(Was it always this dark? I didn't know back then)_

 _ **[JD]**_ _ **neon nareulbalkhineunbichidoeeojugo**_

 _(You were the light that shined on me)_

 _ **[BH]**_ _ **naegegajangchinhanchingudodoeeojwoyo**_

 _(You were my best friend)_

 _ **[JD/BH]**_ _ **negaeopsneunisesangeunneomueodupgooerowoyo**_

 _(A world without you feels so dark and lonely)_

 _ **[**_ _ **JD**_ _ **] Bogo sipeoyo nan nega [BH] Oneulttara deo**_

 _(I miss you even more today)_

 _ **[**_ _ **JD**_ _ **] Saenggagi nayo jakkuman [BH] Babo gatgedo**_

 _(_ _I'm thinking of you, always, like a fool_ _)_

 _ **[JD] Irae bwatja amu soyongeopsdaneun geol aljiman**_

 _(I know there's no use But I can't help)_

 _ **[BH] Jakku neol chajneun nae mam eotteokhae**_

 _(my heart that looks for you)_

 _ **[**_ _ **JD**_ _ **] Jinjja nan nega joha jinjja neol neomu saranghae**_

 _(I really like you, I really love you so much)_

 _ **[BH] Jinjja [JD] Neomu bogo sipeo geudaeyeo eodi gatnayo**_

 _(I really miss you, where did you go?)_

 _ **[BH] Jjinjja nan neoppuniya jinjja nan nega piryohae**_

 _(I really only have you, I really need you)_

 _ **D**_ _ **orawa jwo**_

 _(Come back to me)_

 _ **[JD] N**_ _ **al miwohajimarayosaranghaejwoyo**_

 _(Don't hate me, love me)_

 _ **Y**_ _ **ejeongeumoseubeurobarabwajwoyo**_

 _(Look at me like you did before)_

 _ **[BH] N**_ _ **al miwohajimarayosaranghaejwoyo**_

 _(Don't hate me, love me)_

 _ **N**_ _ **an neouisarangipiryohae**_

 _(I need your love)_

 _ **[**_ _ **JD**_ _ **] Ye ye ye ye ye ye**_

 _ **[BH] Nan jinjja ([JD] Nan jinjja) nega neomu johdan mariya**_

 _(I really like you so much)_

 _ **[JD] N**_ _ **an jinjja (**_ _ **[BH] N**_ _ **an jinjja) neol [**_ _ **BH/JD**_ _ **]**_ _ **N**_ _ **eomusaranghae**_

Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi selesainya lagu yang dibawakan oleh Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Jongdae bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya namun sayangnya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali satu orang. Dan orang tersebut langsung pergi keluar entah kemana.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae turun dari panggung dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat oleh Minseok

"Kalian luar biasa. Banyak penonton yang terbawa suasana dan menangis" ucap Minseok

"Mungkin karena Jongdae mengalaminya, aku juga terbawa suasana" jawab Baekhyun

"Ya! Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Tidak memikirkan apa-apa dan tidak mengalaminya" sahut Jongdae

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini selalu seperti ini" sela Minseok

"Bukan selalu, tapi aku senang menggodanya" jawab Baekhyun

"Dasar Byun Baek" cibir Jongdae

"Aigoo... uri Kim Ori sedang marah" goda Baekhyun

PLETAK!

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dan Jongdae masih berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum saat mendapati bintang-bintang bersinar terang dan langit malam juga sangat terang. Ia jadi ingat saat ia melewati jalan ini bersama sahabatnya dulu

" _Jongdae-ya, apa kita masih jauh?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _Tidak, sebentar lagi juga akan sampai" jawab Jongdae_

 _Chanyeol langsung mendekat pada Jongdae dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Jongdae tentu saja kaget tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam cukup erat, dan ia beruntung penerangannya cukup gelap sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihat rona merahnya_

" _Aku dengar, jalan ini berhantu" ucap Chanyeol_

" _Jadi itu alasanmu menggandengku? Cih.. badanmu saja yang besar tapi kau penakut. Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini. Itu hanya halusinasi" jawab Jongdae lalu tertawa_

 _Srek!_

 _Jongdae menghentikan tawanya dan mengedipkan matanya polos, sementara Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada Jongdae dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongdae_

" _A-Aku bilang juga apa..." ucap Chanyeol takut_

 _Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya,"Ya! Tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Percaya padaku"_

 _Jongdae dan Chanyeol terus berjalan dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah kain putih yang melayang_

 _Jongdae dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka dan perlahan mendongak ke atas. Jongdae dan Chanyeol menelan salivanya saat mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah asyik memakan sesuatu berwarna merah_

" _WAAA!"_

 _Jongdae dan Chanyeol buru-buru pergi dari situ sambil berteriak ketakutan_

"Baboya, padahal itu hanya anak tetangga yang suka memanjat pohon. Kenapa aku begitu mudah percaya?" gumam Jongdae lalu terkikik

Ia kembali mendongak ke atas lalu mendengus kesal

"Langitnya benar-benar cerah dan bintangnya sangat bagus..." ucap Jongdae

"Langitnya memang cerah, tapi aku masih tidak bisa melihat senyummu"

Jongdae langsung terdiam mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya. Suara dari seseorang yang selama ini tak bisa ia lupakan. Jongdae perlahan berbalik dan menemukan sesosok lelaki dengan sebuket bunga mawar di genggamannya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Jongdae

"Aku kembali sesuai janjiku" ucap lelaki itu

"C-Chanyeol..." lirih Jongdae

"Ya, ini aku" jawab lelaki yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol tersebut

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Lalu.. tunanganmu? Perusahaan ayahmu? Seharusnya kau–"

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongdae, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu diam

"Pertama, aku kesini karena aku telah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk kembali kesini. Aku datang ke Korea 3 hari yang lalu dan aku langsung ke rumahmu tapi rumahmu sepi, akhirnya aku menelepon Baekhyun dan bertanya padanya" jelas Chanyeol

"Ap–"

"Ssst.. Baekhyun itu sepupu jauhku. Makanya dia tahu tentangmu dan aku. Karena dia tempatku bercerita. Yang kedua, aku membatalkan pertunanganku karena gadis yang dikenalkan ayahku ternyata manja dan suka semuanya sendiri. Aku sudah berusaha sabar tapi entah kenapa setiap kali dia berulah, aku selalu teringat padamu. Ketiga, ayahku memintaku mengurus perusahaan disini karena perusahaan di London sedang trouble dan hanya ayahku yang bisa mengatasinya" lanjut Chanyeol

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Lalu?'? Aku datang kesini untukmu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, semua yang perasaanmu padaku, bagaimana sedihnya kau saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertunangan dan meninggalkanmu. Aku mengetahui semuanya. Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu menunduk

Jongdae memberanikan diri mengusap pipi lelaki jangkung itu sehingga lelaki itu menatap Jongdae

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang harusnya minta maaf disini aku karena aku memiliki perasaan bodoh ini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena aku akan melupakannya" jawab Jongdae

"Dan meninggalkanku? Kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau bilang kau akan melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Jongdae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan –atau pernyataan– dari Chanyeol

"Jinjja nan neoppuniya jinjja nan nega piryohae... ( _Sungguh, hanya kamu. Sungguh, aku membutuhkanmu_ )" Chanyeol menyanyikan sebaris lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh Jongdae dan Baekhyun

"Kau.."

"Aku melihatmu di cafe. Dan aku yakin lagu itu adalah cerminan hatimu. Kau bahkan menangis" potong Chanyeol

Jongdae terdiam dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Jongdae dan meletakkan buket bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangan Jongdae. Setelahnya, ia langsung mengeluarkan kotak yang ada di sakunya,"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlepas lagi dariku" ucap Chanyeol

" _Kim Jongdae. Allow me to take you, to love and to hold you. To cherish and to comfort you with all my heart. I promise to take care of you, to encourage and inspire you. To laugh with you and cry with you in good times and in bad. Asking that you'll be no other than yourself in my heart. I promise to walk by your side forever as your best friend, your lover, your soulmate. I give you my hand, my heart, and my unconditional love from this day forward and all the days of our life_. _Will you marry me?_ "

Jongdae menutup mulutnya tak percaya, air mata bahkan terus mengalir dari matanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka buah dari hasil penantiannya akan semanis ini

" _Y-Yes I Will... I Will.._ " lirih Jongdae sembari berusaha tersenyum

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Jongdae lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat

" _I love you Kim Jongdae_ "

" _I love you too... Park Chanyeol_ "

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo!

Hehe… menurut saya ceritanya romantis… penantian Jongdae yang akhirnya terbalaskan cintanya oleh Chanyeol.. kkk

Ini bukan ff saya, saya Cuma menolong **DobiOrange a.k.a FbrKm** untuk post ff miliknya karena something trouble, maybe?

Udah, itu aja…

Please Review nya readersnim….. ^^

Gomawoo…


End file.
